


Lucky number seven

by Andithiel



Series: Drarropoly 2019 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (but not really), Apparating (Harry Potter), Being wildly inappropriate, Draco as examiner, Drarropoly 2.0 - A Drarry Game/Fest, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21635122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andithiel/pseuds/Andithiel
Summary: Harry's been Apparating for years without a problem, but so far he's failed his exam every single time. But today will be different, because today a certain snarky blond won't mess with him.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarropoly 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563190
Comments: 10
Kudos: 78
Collections: Drarropoly 2.0 - A Drarry Game/Fest





	Lucky number seven

**Author's Note:**

> A million thanks to my lovely betas [Etalice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etalice/pseuds/Etalice) and [Scarshavestories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarshavestories/pseuds/Scarshavestories) for helping me despite having the flu or being hung over.

“Number 16!”

This is truly ridiculous. I can’t _believe_ I’m here again, sitting in line, squeezing a queue ticket so hard it’s getting damp and wrinkled beyond recognition. I _know_ how to Apparate, I do it all the time, why can’t I do it when there’s a test?

I try to ease my nerves by taking a deep breath through my nose and focusing on positive thoughts. Today will be different. Today, things will go my way, because today there’s a dark haired witch behind the counter and not —

“Number 17!”

I freeze. I would recognise that voice anywhere, but no way. No bloody way is this happening to me _again_! 

I stand up, but my legs are shaking, and I have to steady myself before I approach the counter with a smirking Draco Malfoy seated behind it.

“Ah, Mr Potter, so nice to see you again,” Malfoy purrs, his smile turning positively predatory.

I try to smile at the tosser (why do I even feel like I have to smile at him?), but it feels more like I’m pulling up the corners of my mouth into a grimace, and I try to ignore the way my hands are shaking as I hand him the paperwork.

Malfoy riffles through the parchments. “I see this is your seventh try today,” he says, trying but failing to suppress a sneer. “That _must_ be nerve wracking, surely?”

I don’t know what to say, so I just make a non-committal sound, trying not to let the snipe get to me and ruin my calm. I know he loves this. I know he loves seeing me fail again and again. That’s why he always makes sure he’s the one to handle my tests. I try to focus on the breathing techniques Hermione taught me to tamp down my anxiety while Malfoy looks at me thoughtfully, probably trying to figure out where to strike next.

“You know, Potter, perhaps you’d be more comfortable with a private examination room? To ease the nerves,” Malfoy says eventually, tapping his chin with his index finger. “I know you’re Apparating just fine outside of the test centre,” he adds quietly, low enough that only I can hear him, fixing me with a stare that feels more like he’s undressing me than reprimanding he. 

I shiver involuntarily and swallow. “Only when off duty,” I manage to squawk, making Malfoy’s smile widen, his eyes still roaming over my body. 

But maybe Malfoy’s right, I think as I follow his swaying hips down the corridor to the exam room, maybe I’ll be more comfortable in a private room than in front of the other test applicants. Although I can’t say that I find the prospect of being alone with Malfoy in a secluded room very appealing. They’re probably awfully small, without much private space. What if he has to stand really close to me?

Malfoy stops in front of an anonymous looking door, moving his wand in an intricate pattern in front of the handle until it clicks. He turns and looks at me with a raised eyebrow, gesturing me inside with an exaggerated bow, the absolute wanker. I take another deep breath, trying to block out how Malfoy’s gaze never wavers from me, and go to stand in one of the loops laid out on the floor. Behind me, I hear the door click shut and the rustling of clothes as Malfoy moves behind me.

“Whenever you’re ready, Mr Potter.”

I flinch at the sound of his voice, closer than I expected. Trying to focus, I close my eyes, but the only thing I feel is Malfoy’s magic thrumming around me, swirling and beckoning. I open my eyes; Malfoy is half sitting on a desk, his long legs crossed in front of him, head cocked to the side.

“Do you need assistance?”

I refuse to dignify that with an answer. Who the fuck does he think he is? 

Malfoy pushes himself off the desk and prowls over to me, situating himself behind me and putting his hand on my shoulder, and it feels like his magic is intensifying; I fear it’s going to take me over completely, that it will swallow me whole. Then Malfoy’s hand slides, ever so slowly along my arm, down to my wrist, and I feel the hairs on my neck stand up. He grabs the hand I have wrapped around my wand.

“Now, Potter, you remember the three D’s?” Malfoy’s voice rumbles through my body, and I close my eyes again.

“Yes,” I breathe, concentrating hard, but of course, he doesn’t trust me enough to handle this myself.

“ _Des_ tination,” he says, his voice low and sultry, and I start to suspect the reason why he’s always the one to manage my tests.

“De _ter_ mination,” he continues, his voice dropping lower, his body pressing closer to mine.

“De _lib_ eration,” he whispers, hot puffs of air hitting the back of my neck, just behind my ear.

I bite my lip, suppressing a gasp.

Malfoy places his free hand on my hip, squeezing it. “Perhaps you need a little… _motivation_ as well?”

I spin around so fast that he loses his balance and has to take a step back.

“Are you taking advantage of me?” I’m not used to my voice sounding so feeble, but then again, I’m not used to this kind of behaviour from anyone, ever. Hermione has told me about how some officials use their position of power as a means to get… certain favours, but I never thought it would happen to me. Though if I think about it, I guess no one ever does. 

He’s taken aback, I can see, but he quickly regains composure, straightening up and folding his arms across his chest, scoffing. I wonder what he would like to do with me. Would he want me on my knees, taking him in my mouth? Or would he rather spread me out on his bed andfuck me into oblivion? I bet he’s had a lot of fantasies of all the things he’d like to do to me, every single one dirtier than the last.

“ _Me_ taking advantage? As if you’re not doing this on purpose. As if you don’t come to see me here every time.” His voice is low, but every word feels like a punch to the head.

Once again, I freeze, a tiny, high pitched buzzing sounding in my head.

“What are you talking about?”

He takes his time answering, looking me up and down, lips pursed.

“You know, I found it odd the first few times, that I was always assigned as your examiner,” he says finally. “Then I started suspecting something was up, but it wasn’t until today, on one of my rare days off, when I was unceremoniously ordered into work, and I immediately spotted _you_ in the waiting area, that I fully connected the dots.”

The tiny buzzing in my ears stops, replaced with the sound of my heartbeats. Shit. This was his day off? I thought I had his schedule memorised correctly.

“So tell me, Potter. Do you need a bit of motivation? Or do you want to keep up this farce?”

I swallow, my throat suddenly feeling very dry.

“What kind of motivation?” I ask, my voice shaking slightly.

He gives me one of those predatory smiles again, looking like he wants to devour me. Maybe he does. Oh, what if he _does_?

“Tell you what, if you pass this test, I will give you my home address, and your first licensed Apparition will have that destination.”

I try to regain control of my body, but all I can see are his eyes on me, glimmering like mercury.

“So. What do you say, Potter?”

It’s the tiny hint of doubt in his voice that gives me the courage to drop the pretences. I look him dead in the eye, turn on the spot and land right in the centre of the other loop on the floor without so much as losing my balance. Like I said, I do this all the time.

Malfoy’s grin turns even wider, his eyes darkening as he watches me with hooded lids. He scribbles so furiously on my examination forms that I can practically see smoke coming from them. Then he hands them to me but he doesn’t let go when I take hold of them.

“You need to pass through reception to pick up your license,” he says, stepping closer, his body heat radiating towards me. “My address is here,” he adds, slipping me another piece of paper, “My bedroom is upstairs, in case you forgot. I’ll be waiting there for you.”

He spins around and walks to the door, turning back to me as he grabs the handle.

“I’m sorry I left,” I say, leaving out how many hours I’ve spent regretting that I freaked out after our night together. “I’m sorry I didn’t owl you like a normal person.”

He gives me a tiny nod, his eyes flashing thunderously, and I feel shivers of pleasure at the thought of what he’ll want to do with me.

“Just be sure to make it up to me when you come over,” he says, leaving me out of breath and with my heart beating rapidly.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Prompt:** Harry, after years of convincing from everyone, finally decides to get an Apparition license. He's been Apparating for years without a problem, then why does he fail to get the license every damn time? Minimum: 299 - Maximum: 609.  
>  **House level:** Make use of the Unreliable Narrator trope (Usually First Person POV). Minimum: 1499 words. - Maximum 2299 words.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are lovely <3
> 
> I'm also [on tumblr](https://andithiel.tumblr.com//)! Come say hi!


End file.
